User talk:Christen-Mitchell
Hi. Thanks for contributing by editing! I moved the images from Template:GMM city intro to here below. Template:GMM city intro is on every city page, and so it is not the place to put the images. The images are great for the Boulder page. I moved the images there. I think that is what you may have been trying to do, and mistakenly ended up editing Template:GMM city intro. I changed that template to avoid that problem in the future. Did you create the images? If not, do you know who did? Do they give permission for the images to be used anywhere? Where do they say that. That permission must be found, or the images may be deleted. If you created the images please pick one of the free image licenses, and paste the license tag onto the image description page. Or tell me which license tag to paste in. Please see Category:Image license templates and Image uploading and use. --Timeshifter 08:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) anti-drugwar.org http://anti-drugwar.org What great graphics. I encourage you to get them out worldwide by uploading them to the Wikimedia Commons. You can upload them at these pages: *http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Commons:Upload For images you created: *http://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?title=Special:Upload&uselang=ownwork --Timeshifter 09:07, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :You can upload them to here too. Some of the images may have some copyrighted material in them. So they could only be used under Fair Use. See Image uploading and use#Fair-use images. --Timeshifter 04:33, 31 December 2008 (UTC) alluseismedicinal.org http://www.alluseismedicinal.org also has some of your graphics, too. I noticed that you are paying for hosting and web page editing software from GoDaddy.com You can get both free if you need to someday. Check out the sections for free web hosting, and free web page editors: *Global Marijuana March links The current direct links (may change): *Global Marijuana March links#Web page hosting *Global Marijuana March links#Free web page editors --Timeshifter 06:21, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Fair Use images If some of the photos and graphics (banners, for example) were picked off the net, and the license info for them can't be found, we can only post them under fair use. Please see: *Image uploading and use#Fair-use images Here is your upload log: *http://cannabis.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=upload&user=Christen-Mitchell I will be converting the licenses on the image pages to fair-use licenses if no sources for the images are found. In that case we can only put the Boulder photos on the Boulder page. Even then that may be a problem. We really need free licenses from the photographers. Event graphics (posters, banners, flyers) are less of a problem. We can post them under Fair Use on the city pages they apply to. They were meant to advertise the events, and so there is unlikely to be objection from the creators of those graphics. General graphics may be a problem though. We might be able to leave them on your user page only. I don't know. It is Wikia's rules I must follow. I am just a volunteer admin here at Wikia.com, and only on the Weed Wiki. See Help:Image copyright tags for overall Wikia.com image license requirements. --Timeshifter 08:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Simpler upload form I simplified the upload form: Hope you upload more photos and graphics. Sorry about the necessary deletions, but we are all figuring this out as we go. --Timeshifter 12:46, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Images without licenses The last couple images you uploaded do not have licenses. They will eventually be deleted if no licenses are added. Please see Image uploading and use. --Timeshifter 06:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC)